The Loco-Emotion Eruption
by notjaneausten
Summary: Based on events from 'The Locomotive Manipulation' but with a different spin on things after Sheldon's impulse kiss. Usual disclaimer applies: all characters remain the property of The Chuck Lorre Production Company, I'm just taking them out for a little spin...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Normal text denotes present day conversations in Penny's apartment. _Italics_ denotes past events..**

Penny opened her apartment door on the fifteenth of February at who-gives-a-damn o'clock to see Amy drenched in rain and clutching her small carry-on bag to her chest.

"Ames…? I thought you and Sheldon were in Napa Valley this weekend? Where is the big lug anyway?" Penny craned her neck expecting to see Sheldon's familiar presence in the hallway.

"Napa Valley." Amy stated quietly before falling into her best friends arms and drenching her robe in hot, salty tears.

"Who is it, Penny? Get rid of them and come back to bed…" Leonard stumbled out of the bedroom, and was grateful that he'd remembered to pull on his t-shirt when he saw what had disturbed a quiet morning in bed with his girlfriend. "Oh, hello Amy, where's…?" Leonard stopped speaking when Penny gave him that laser blast look from his eyes which told him immediately to zip his mouth firmly closed.

"Come on, Amy; let's get you dried off and comfortable. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. I was wondering whether one of you might be able to drive me home, the keys to my car are in Sheldon's safe…he didn't want me to lose them on the journey. I have a spare key to my apartment with my neighbour; she can let me back in." Amy shoved her wet hair out of her eyes and stood in the open doorway of Penny's apartment before backing back out into the hallway. "I can see that I have disturbed your romantic weekend, please accept my apologies. If I could just use the telephone to call for a cab?"

"Where's your cell? Ah…Sheldon's safe." Penny wisely tapped the side of her nose and then wrinkled her forehead when Amy held out a dripping wet cell with a cracked screen.

"No, I had an argument with Sheldon and threw my cell into a puddle. I've got insurance though, so I can easily get it replaced."

"Sweetie, what did you argue about?" Penny accepted a towel from Leonard who had disappeared into the bedroom to pull on a pair of pants; when he came out he brought a soft, fluffy towel so that Amy could dry off a little.

"Everything…it all started when we were holding our annual relationship summit…"

A few weeks ago…

_"Which brings us to the final item in our annual State of the Relationship summit… Item 29: Valentine's Day."  
>"Ohhh, the worst for last. Classic Flakey." Sheldon raised his mug of tea in salute, trying out one of his proposed 'pet names' for Amy; one look at her narrowed eyes gave him the impression that one would not be making the short list. <em>

_"Before you get upset, I believe that I've come up with a way for us to celebrate the occasion that we both can enjoy."_

_"People usually start a meeting with a joke, but you go ahead, end with one." Sheldon stated, placing his mug down onto the coffee table and prepared to give Amy one of his classic faked laughs._

_"I propose we spend a weekend at a bed-and-breakfast in Napa Valley."_

_"I hate every word in that sentence." Sheldon stated, shaking his head as he looked over at his girlfriend. "Including; 'in', 'at', 'we' and 'a'."_

_"Come on Sheldon, why not?"_

_"For starters, a bed-and-breakfast forces you to eat with strangers at your table."_

_"One step ahead of you. Bernadette and Wolowitz are going with us." _

_"Very well. What are the sleeping arrangements? We've only been dating for three years. If we were to share a room, people might talk."_

_"I got you your own room."_

_"What if my room has a claw-foot bathtub?"_

_"It doesn't. I know it makes you feel like you're bathing inside a monster."_

_"Look, I appreciate the effort, but I'm still unclear how this trip is supposed to be enjoyable for me."_

_"We're going to have Valentine's Day dinner on a fully functioning vintage train."_

_"Vintage? Be specific."_

_"An Alcoa FA-4 diesel locomotive leading a train of meticulously restored 1915 Pullman first-class coaches."_

_"Wow. I'm feeling the urge to hug you…" Sheldon remarked, Amy prepared to enfold him in her talcum scented arms but then Sheldon turned slightly on the couch and started to count aloud; "And one…and two…All right, Gollum, we're good." _

Penny's apartment – February 15th.

"Wait! Sheldon actually thought that Flakey and Gollum were appropriate pet names for you? I can't believe this guy, Leonard, did you hear that?" Penny interrupted Amy's re-telling of the events leading up to the catastrophe to twist around to see what Leonard's reaction was. He merely shrugged, "You should have heard some of the other suggestions he had in mind, I think he mentioned something about 'Fester'."

"Yeah, Princess Corncob did not make the top ten list either." Amy muttered sarcastically as she rubbed the towel through her wet hair.

"Come on, what happened next? It sounds like he was starting to come around to the idea…he was certainly pretty excited when we saw you both off yesterday."

"Everything was going fine…until we sat down to dinner…"


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Dinner, February 14th.

_"What do you think, Sheldon?" Amy asked, watching Sheldon's face closely for any signs that would reveal his innermost feelings. She felt her heart go pitter patter as he turned around and beamed a full on smile at her._

_"It's magnificent. This is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever."_

_"I'm so glad you like it." Amy smiled as Sheldon continued to walk through the dining car, he looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend._

_"I'm prepared to say I love it, as soon as I confirm there are no hobos aboard." Sheldon smiled again and Amy felt that familiar thumping in her chest when she saw the light of excitement gleaming in his blue eyes. _

_"Think you're on a winner there, Amy. Don't let him get away from you this time." Bernadette whispered from behind Amy as she and Howard followed Sheldon down to their table._

_"Yeah, strike while the iron's hot and all that." Howard chimed in as they reached their table and sat down together. _

_"Do you have any questions?" Their waiter asked as he finished reciting the menu to the table._

_"I do." Sheldon raised his hand eagerly. "Does this train car have the original link-and-pin coupler or the Miller Hook and platform?"_

_"I meant about the food, sir." Just as Sheldon was about to ask the same question again only phrased slightly differently, the man seated behind them chipped in._

_"Fun fact; it's neither. They actually use the AAR type 'E' coupler. If you listen carefully when the locomotive disconnects, you'll hear the characteristic click, whoosh, thunk of the knuckle." _

_"Get out of town!" Sheldon playfully slapped the stranger on the arm, overwhelmed by the excitement of meeting a fellow enthusiast. _

_"Fun fact; I'm gonna jump off this train." Howard muttered to Bernadette as he took a large swallow of wine from his glass._

_"Fun fact; I might join you." Responded Amy from the opposite side of the table, she and Howard clinked glasses in a toast as they listened to more railway talk from Sheldon and the other guy. By the time the first course was ready to be served, Sheldon had abandoned his own table to join Eric at his._

_"Do another one, do another one!" Sheldon begged as Eric mimicked yet another train sound. "My God, it's like there's a train in your mouth." _

_"See if you guys can guess this one…Bang! Splat! Thud!" Amy mimicked holding a gun to her forehead and pulling the trigger, before resting her head on the table. "I should have guessed this was a bad idea from the very beginning. Why do I even try?"_

_"I'm gonna fix this right now." Bernadette said as she lay her napkin on the table and started to rise from her seat._

_"Okay. Just make it look like an accident." Howard patted her hand, recognising the gleam of battle in his wife's eyes. Bernadette stalked over to where Sheldon was deep in conversation with Eric and stood tapping her foot, waiting for either man to notice her._

_"Excuse me. You are at Valentine's dinner with your girlfriend. Now get back over there and be with her!" Bernadette snapped at Sheldon and he backed away from the fury in her voice._

_"You're right," Sheldon nodded, seeing that he was in the wrong. "That was insensitive of me." He rose from his seat and turned to face Eric. "I have to go back to my table now. You should join us."_

_"All right." _

_"Great, now there's two of 'em." Bernadette sighed as she watched as Eric pulled a spare chair up to the table set for an intimate dinner for four. _

_Through the starter and the salad, Eric and Sheldon kept up their conversation completely ignoring the rest of the table._

_"Amy, what are the odds we run into this guy?" Sheldon turned to ask as the waiter came back with yet another bottle of wine after seeing Howard's frantic signal._

_"Better than you think." The waiter murmured as he started pouring the liquid into Amy's glass; when she tapped on the edge of the bottle he smiled faintly as he filled her glass almost to the brim._

_"You know, if you ask nicely, they'll let you visit the engine room." Eric pointed out to Sheldon, who started bouncing in his seat like an over excited puppy being offered a bone._

_"I never want this day to end." Sheldon said as he turned in his seat to face Amy, who managed to summon up a small smile to appease him._

_"It's feeling like it never will." She replied drolly, taking a large swallow of her wine, as she turned back it was to see Sheldon disappearing down the corridor toward the engine room, Eric at his heels._

"Sheldon actually had the gall to invite a total stranger to share Valentine's dinner with you guys? I can't believe it!" Penny was furious, and rose from the couch to pace around the small living room.

"I know, for someone that didn't even want to share breakfast with strangers – he sure changed his tune pretty quickly when he met Eric." Amy sat forward on Penny's aqua couch and laced her fingers together tightly in her lap. "As you can guess, things went pretty much downhill from there."


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine's Dinner

_"__You okay?" Howard asked Amy quietly as he caught her looking over her shoulder in hopes of Sheldon returning before the train reached Napa._

_"__Why?" Amy replied sarcastically as she took another large gulp of her wine. "Because my boyfriend is off playing choo choo with some weirdo?"_

_"__Well, to be fair…they're both weirdo's." Howard replied, running his fingers down the stem of his glass and narrowly missed being kicked in the shin by his wife for his indelicate remark._

_"__I don't know what made me think tonight would be any different." Amy sighed heavily as she swirled the dark ruby liquid in her crystal glass._

_"__Just the fact that you got him up here still says a lot." Bernadette remarked, trying to cheer her friend up a little. "To be honest, I bet Howie 200 bucks it wasn't gonna happen."_

_"__Yeah, gonna collect my big ass Lego R2D2 as soon as we get home." Howard rubbed his hands together gleefully at the thought of getting his hands on his new toy._

_"__See? It's not just Sheldon. They're all idiots." All Howard could do was shrug in agreement; he knew that Bernadette was the biggest influence in his life and he was thankful every day for whatever deity had brought her into his life. Amy looked over at the couple gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and pushed back from the table; only to find Sheldon and Eric had returned and were blocking her escape path._

_"__Amy, guess what? The conductor said as soon as he gets off work he can come back to the bed-and-breakfast and play his banjo for us." Sheldon beamed his smile over at Amy, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back._

_"__Sheldon, I need to speak to you in private. Right now!" Amy got to her feet, throwing her napkin over her barely touched meal._

_"__There's a car with a glass roof. Want to go look at the stars?" Howard whispered to Bernadette and she gently ran a hand through his sideburns._

_"__Oh, that sounds so romantic!"_

_"__Give it a rest!" Amy snapped at the lovey dovey couple and they got the hint to make their quick getaway. "Why are you still here?" Amy asked Eric, who was standing in between herself and Sheldon._

_"__Excuse me? I think you're being a little rude." Sheldon looked at his girlfriend in utter amazement, who was this creature that had suddenly appeared from the being that once housed a small, timid scientist?_

_"__I'm being rude? You've been rude to me this entire evening."_

_"__How is that possible? I've hardly spoken to you since we got on the train…" Sheldon's voice trailed off as he realised exactly what he had just said. "What is your problem?"_

_"__It's Valentine's Day. We're supposed to be having a romantic weekend." Neither one of them were aware of Eric sidling away as he sensed the friction rising between the couple._

_"__Oh, really? Because I remember you saying that this trip was going to be something we could both enjoy. Did you mean that or were you just trying to trick me?"_

_"__Fine, it's true. I deserve romance, and I didn't know how else to make it happen. Well, Sheldon you may have just proved your own point – you may have found something that made you happy on this train, but I've found the whole experience miserable and…I'm leaving!" Amy went to leave the dining cart only to find Sheldon holding onto her arm to keep her in place._

_"__Now hold on one cotton pickin' minute. You want romance? I'll give you romance…" Sheldon reached over to pick up his as yet untouched glass of wine and took a hefty swallow. "Wine…mmm…urgh! Grape juice that burns…" He held her firmly in place as he stared directly at her. "Now we gaze deeply into each other's eyes…ha! You blinked, I win!"_

_"__Sheldon…" Amy protested as Sheldon continued to make a mockery out of everything that she held as her deepest heart's desire._

_"__Let's see. What's next? Kissing's romantic." He suddenly leant over and pressed his lips firmly against Amy's; intending it only to be a quick peck…long seconds passed and Sheldon found himself savouring the feel of her soft lips underneath his own. He found himself stepping closer until he was pressed up against her soft body, and his hand moved down to grasp her hip holding her firmly against him. Sheldon finally tore his mouth away when the need for air overtook him._

_"__That was nice…" Amy spoke softly and Sheldon blinked and nodded in response._

_"__Good." His voice sounded huskier than usual and he wasn't quite sure what to do next. "Um…the conductor said if I come back to the engine room, he'd show me how to bring the train through a crossing."_

_"__Okay, have fun." Amy nodded and took a step away from Sheldon and was surprised when he took a step closer instead of moving away._

_"__Do you want to come with me?" Sheldon couldn't keep his eyes away from Amy, he felt an instinctive need to remain in close contact and smiled happily when she nodded in response. He held out his hand in invitation and felt her smaller hand curl around his fingers as they turned to walk towards the engine room. _

_"__Hey guys, wait up!" Eric's familiar tone stopped the couple in their tracks and when Amy saw the grin that Sheldon gave the other man, she knew that she was beaten. _

_"__I think that I'll stay here and have a coffee to clear my head. You guys run along and play with your engine." Amy slipped her hand out of Sheldon and made her way slowly back to the table. Sheldon followed her with his eyes for a moment, noting how her shoulders were hunched over as she sat back down and was torn between sitting back down beside her and continuing their conversation and following after Eric, who had now disappeared into the engine room._

_"__Hey, Sheldon…we're nearly at the crossing point!" Eric's voice called out, and the siren that stirred Sheldon's blood reared it's head once more, and he followed Eric into the engine room; failing to notice Amy calling the waiter over to the table._

_"__Excuse me, but could you tell me where the first stop is before we reach Napa Valley?"_

_"__Is there something wrong, miss?" The waiter came over and could see that she was in some distress. He leant over to point out where the train would next pull in; they would arrive in a little under five minutes._

_"__You could say that, I've just broken up with my boyfriend and no longer wish to continue on with this farcical journey." As Sheldon and Eric brought the train through the next crossing, Amy sent an e-mail to his private account; before Sheldon and Eric even reached the dining cart area she'd left the train and was on her way back to Pasadena. _


	4. Chapter 4

Amy emerged from Penny's bathroom once she was satisfied that Sheldon had left to see Leonard and Penny talking quietly in the living room. Penny looked up as Amy walked in and immediately crossed over to rub her friend's arm in comfort.

"Leonard's going to drive you home, okay sweetie?"

"Okay." Amy replied quietly, hugging her purse close to her side. "I appreciate it, thank you."

"No problem, Amy. Let me run downstairs and bring the car around to the front of the building so you don't get even wetter; give me a few minutes and then head down." Leonard spoke over his shoulder as he picked up his keys and slung his jacket over his shoulders. Amy nodded and sat gingerly on the edge of Penny's couch, not wanting to get the fabric too wet from her damp clothes.

"Do you want me to come home with you?" Penny asked, hovering in the doorway of her bedroom. She could see that Amy was pale with tiredness and didn't want her friend to face a day of heartbreak and misery on her own.

"I think I'd rather be alone, thank you all the same." Amy stood up and walked toward the door. "I just need a couple of days to get my thoughts together and then we'll talk."

"You'd better not forget us…just because you're having problems with Sheldon doesn't mean that you have to avoid the rest of us. If you haven't called me by Tuesday, I'm coming over."

"I won't forget you, bestie…I promise." Amy gave Penny a small smile and Penny crossed over to enfold Amy into her arms, kissing her cheek gently. Amy returned the embrace before slipping out of the apartment and heading down the stairwell. She turned the corner of the third floor only to find the way blocked by a pair of lean legs stretching across the landing.

"I think you owe me an explanation, don't you?" Sheldon's quiet twang floated up, sending a tiny shiver of reaction down Amy's spine. "I came back as soon as I got rid of Eric and you had vanished…an hour later I received your e-mail terminating our relationship. I'd just like to know why…"

"Why? You really have to ask?" Amy repeated in quiet condemnation, her words hissing out between her teeth. "You managed to turn a beautifully intimate moment into some sort of joke and I almost hate you for that."

"A joke? Nothing about our relationship is a joke, Amy. I've told you before that I see us as having an extremely intimate relationship and I would have thought that I proved my intention when I kissed you on the train." Sheldon glanced up at Amy, a look of incredulity etched on his tired features.

"A kiss that you only initiated after dismissing the idea of romance…" Amy hissed again, trying to step around Sheldon's legs to continue down the staircase. Sheldon stood up and prevented Amy from walking past him by catching her arm and swinging her around to face him.

"I kissed you because…"

"Yes?"

"Because you're the first person I think about in the morning and the last person I think about before I go to sleep…you distract me at work so that I can't even write a simple equation…Because you looked so darned beautiful that I had to ignore you the whole night otherwise I might have just…" Sheldon let go of Amy's arm and ran his hand through his hair, causing the short strands to fall over his forehead, and it was all Amy could do not to reach up and smooth it back in place.

"Just…?" She asked softly, unable to stop the question from forming on her lips. Sheldon took a step forward, raising his hand to hover near her face. His fingers twitched and Amy's breath caught in her throat at the almost pleading look on his face. "Tell me, Sheldon, please…You need to start talking to me otherwise we might as well call it a day. We can't keep doing this, it's as though we take a giant leap forward and then you do something to deliberately hurt me and I can't take much more…oof!" Amy felt tears forming behind her eyes as she asked Sheldon to just start being honest with her and then suddenly he lunged forward and pulled her against his body; wrapping his arms around her back until there wasn't an inch between them. "What…?"

"Sometimes words just aren't good enough, talkin's overrated anyway..." Sheldon muttered as his head lowered and his mouth captured hers in a heated kiss. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips and took advantage of her small sigh to dip inside to dally with her tongue. Sheldon's hands slipped down to hold Amy's hips, just the way he had on the train but this time one hand continued down to rest on the curve of her buttocks, urging her ever closer. Sheldon kept their lips connected as he walked Amy backwards until his lean length was pressing her against the wall of the landing, his hand left her buttock to slip down to her thigh lifting it slightly to wrap around his leg.

"Ahh…" Amy sighed against his mouth, as Sheldon lifted his head briefly to take in a much needed breath. His head dipped down to string a series of moist kisses down the side of Amy's neck, nudging aside the loose collar of her blouse so that he could nibble gently against her collarbone. Amy's head fell slightly to the side as Sheldon blew gently on the dampness left behind and then pulled a small patch of skin between his teeth and suckling hard. Amy groaned as she tried to arch her leg higher around Sheldon's firm thigh but was restricted by the tightness of her pencil skirt. Sheldon's fingers edged under the hem and wrenched it higher around her waist until it almost resembled a belt rather than a knee length pencil skirt. He rocked his hips forward until Amy was in no doubt of his urgent need pressing against the zipper of his pants.

"Does that feel like a joke to you? This is what you do to me every time I see you, I can't sit by your side without wanting to drag you onto my lap or touch you…you torment me with that bewitching smile…but what a delicious torment it is." Sheldon pressed one hand against the wall of the landing and the other gripped onto Amy's hip as he slowly rotated his pelvis, rubbing himself up against her.

"Sheldon…please…"

"Please what? Stop, don't stop? What do you want, Amy?" Sheldon stopped moving abruptly, staring deep into Amy's liquid pool of emerald. "What do you want?" He asked again, eyes firmly fixed on her face. Amy's hand reached up and gently traced a path down the side of Sheldon's face, drifting across his cheekbone to lightly settle on the full curve of his bottom lip.

"You, Sheldon…you're all I've ever truly wanted. I just need you to be honest with me and tell me what you want out of this relationship."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sheldon whispered softly, glancing down briefly and then back up to Amy. "So, it's just sex now?" Amy's tone held a note of disappointment and Sheldon moved his hips back in order to make her see that she was completely wrong.

"No! Of course I want that with you, but Amy – you have to realise that before I met you I had never even contemplated having an intimate relationship with anyone, let alone a sexual one…I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else apart from you."

"Oh Sheldon." Amy sighed, resting her head against his shoulder and relaxing in his arms. "I'm sorry for leaving you last night, I don't know what came over me."

"Darlin', I'm sorry too. I was a complete jackass and should have just told you how I was feeling instead of bottling it up inside." Sheldon hugged her tightly and pulled Amy's skirt back down over her legs, his hands lingering as they smoothed the fabric in place over her buttocks. "I could have been doing this a lot sooner, especially now I know how it feels."

"Hmm…" Amy murmured her approval against the side of his neck and Sheldon ran his hands back up to her waist and then down to rest on her lightly curved buttocks. "So, you're an ass man…"

"Only for yours." Sheldon replied, his voice a little husky and Amy shivered lightly in his arms; Sheldon tightened his hold slightly, pulling her a little closer into the warmth of his body. "We're still wearing our damp clothes from yesterday, do you want to come up and take a shower? Maybe stay with me for a while?"

"Hmm…" Amy murmured again, nuzzling sleepily into his warm embrace. Sheldon smiled happily at her contented expression and turned Amy slightly on the stairs.

"Come on, darlin'…we both had a disturbed night and you're nearly falling asleep on me. Let's go upstairs and get cleaned up a little, then we can either talk a little or take a nap."

"A nap sounds good." Amy agreed, bringing her head up from Sheldon's shoulder to see where she was going. Sheldon scooped her bag up from the top of the stairs and pressed a hand into the small of her back, steering her toward his front door. He opened the door with his key and urged Amy to step across the threshold; just as Penny's apartment door opened and a frantic looking Penny stepped out, phone in hand.

"Amy! Thank God!"

"Penny?" Sheldon looked over at his blonde neighbour who was throwing herself at Amy and muttering something about how she and Leonard were starting to think that something terrible had happened.

"Oh Dear Lord! I completely forgot!" Amy pressed a hand over her mouth and gasped. "Leonard is waiting for me downstairs, he was going to drive me home! Oh, Penny I'm so sorry…I met Sheldon on the stairs and we started to talk…and I just forgot."

"Don't worry about it, I've told him that everything's fine…" Penny looked over at Sheldon and narrowed her eyes. "Everything is fine, isn't it?" Sheldon looked down at Amy with a soft smile, and pulled her into the curve of his body.

"Couldn't be better." He announced, dropping a tender kiss on the crown of Amy's hair and resting his hand on her waist. Penny smiled at the sight of the openly affectionate Sheldon and decided to leave the pair of them alone.

"Good, I wouldn't have wanted to lose you as a friend, Sheldon - seeing that we are close neighbours and such."

"You would have chosen Amy over me?" Sheldon asked curiously, and Penny nodded. "Good, she's a much better person than I could ever hope to be."

"Sheldon…" Amy whispered in embarrassment and Sheldon just tipped her chin up with one lean finger and dropped a light kiss on her surprised mouth.

"Ssh, you know I'm right about this… Come on, let's get warmed up and we can take that nap, later on we'll grab some lunch and then we can have that long overdue talk." Sheldon nudged Amy inside, closing the door firmly behind them. Before it shut completely, Penny heard Amy murmur something softly which made Sheldon give a rather unSheldon-like chuckle and she pressed her ear closer to the door wanting to hear more. The door suddenly re-opened for Sheldon to pop his head around the corner.

"Amy thought you might be listening still…"

"Bestie…I said that Sheldon remarked earlier that talking was overrated anyway…right before he kissed the stuffing right out of me." Amy yelled across from the hallway and Sheldon glanced back over his shoulder as a damp cardigan came flying toward him, he retracted his head with a shy grin and gave Penny a slight wave, before she heard the distinctive sound of the lock falling into place and the deadbolt being slid across the door.

"Well…that was certainly a side of Shamy that I never thought I'd see."

"What was that?" Leonard's curious voice coming back up the stairs had Penny turning to greet her fiancé with a smile.

"Sheldon and Amy…I think they're going to be okay."

"Oh good. What makes you so sure? I mean, Amy was pretty upset when she left here."

"Probably because he kissed the stuffing out of her…twice…and he's just dead bolted the apartment door after Amy threw her cardigan at him."

"Ooh, kinky!" Leonard murmured sarcastically as he pulled Penny into the curve of his body, she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek and murmured into his ear.

"That would be like me throwing my panties at you…remember this is Sheldon and Amy we're talking about here." Leonard leant back a little and looked at Penny, before glancing over at the locked apartment door.

"Wait…you think that they…Sheldon and Amy? Really?"

"He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her right in front of me, Leonard. It was truly beautiful." Penny sniffed a little as tears formed behind her eyes as she remembered how tenderly Sheldon cradled Amy against him. Leonard rubbed his thumb under her eyes, removing the stray teardrop and clasped Penny's hand in his own as he led her across the hallway into their own apartment.

"Come on, let's go back to bed and make our own beautiful moment."

"Sweetie, you say the most romantic thing sometimes." All thoughts of Sheldon and Amy disappeared as Leonard leant forward and pressed a tender kiss against his fiancée's soft lips and the two of them walked slowly into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.


End file.
